Believe In Me
by coolchic79260
Summary: When Shawn walked out on Hunter he didn't know what to think. Can their daughters save their friendship..or make it Worse? *Wrestling Fic*


_Me: Hey guys blame HHH and Shawn being in the same ring and Shawn walking away for this one shot. Only add their Daughters (Which are my OC's) In the Mix. Enjoy Everyone :D :D Oh and Feicity Belongs to WWEBigeztFan :D :D_

"Laura I got news." Carissa smirked as she walked up to Laura

"Cole got fired?" Laura asked

"I wish."Carissa said pretending to cry

"Damn it." Laura said pretending to cry as well "But what is the news."

"My dad is here tonight!" Carissa said excitedly

"Carissa you serious?" Laura asked sounding annoyed then smirked "You know what this means?"

"You bet I do." Carissa smirked

"Time to annoy the hell out of our dads." Both Laura and Carissa smirked as they walked to their dads locker room and waited for him then watched their segment with Mark on TV

"Again why are you facing Felicity at Wrestlemania?" Carissa asked

"Because I want to outshine dad anyway I can." Laura smirked

"Just like you're dad you have a big ego don't you?" Carissa asked annoyed

"Hey my ego and I are offended." Laura said pouting and hugging herself and Carissa rolled her eyes

"Hey what is going on with dad?" Carissa asked "He just walked out of the ring after your dad asked to vouch for him."

"Maybe your dad was just confused or something." Laura said "Think about it Mark is really powerful…trust me just ask the streak. What would you do if that was me, Felicity and you in the ring just now and I asked you the same question about Felicity?"

"Tell you to kick her ass." Carissa said

"You're a good friend." Laura smiled as she hugged Carissa happily

"Shawn how could you?" Hunter asked as he whined and followed Shawn back to their locker room

"Simple I honestly think you're going to lose." Shawn said as they walked in the locker room

"You're the worse friend ever." Shawn pouted as they sat down

"Alright we'll try to fix this." Carissa said getting up "Dad why do you think that Uncle Hunter will lose at Wrestlemania?"

"Um it's the Undertaker he's facing 18-0 remember?" Shawn asked "And Hunter was one if I remember. I just don't think having a big ego helps."

"Hey my ego is very offended." Hunter said quickly as he hugged himself and Shawn and Carissa rolled their eyes

"If it makes you feel better Dad Laura has a big ego as well." Carissa said laughing a bit

"Hey quit making fun of Michael and Lacey." Laura pouted

"Ok who are Michael and Lacey?" Shawn asked

"Our egos." Hunter smiled and Shawn and Carissa groaned

"You named your egos your middle names?" Carissa asked sounding annoyed

"Pretty much." Laura smiled and Shawn and Carissa rolled their eyes

"Alright Dad why do you think Uncle Shawn couldn't beat Mark two years in a row?" Laura asked

"Simple he's soft and doesn't have a dark side like me." Hunter said as he smirked at the mention of his dark side

"So who cares about your dark side?" Shawn asked

"Hey don't you dare talk about Paul that way." Hunter said pouting and hugging himself again

"Let me guess you named your dark side you're real first name?" Shawn asked annoyed

"Yeah why?" Hunter asked

"Oh my god dad even I think that's annoying." Laura said holding her head

"Look Dad Uncle Hunter think you guys can set this aside you guys are best friends and hell thanks to you guys being friends Laura and I are friends too." Carissa said

"I don't know only if Shawn says I can beat Mark at Wrestlemania." Hunter said glaring at Shawn

"I can't because it's impossible." Shawn said

"Not for me!" Hunter protested

"You lost to Mark at one Wrestlemania!" Shawn yelled

"That was before I met Paul!" Hunter yelled

"Break it up guys." Laura said trying to break up Hunter and Shawn "Look Uncle Shawn maybe Dad can beat Mark at Wrestlemania I don't know but you guys are best friends please don't let this tear you apart."

"Laura is right Hunter." Shawn said looking down "We can't let this tear us apart."

"You're right Shawn." Hunter said looking down as well "I'm sorry for letting Michael get in the way of our friendship." Then Carissa and Laura started laughing

"Hunter please quit calling your Ego Michael it's really creepy." Shawn said acting creped out

"That's his name." Hunter said pouting

"Uncle Hunter!" Carissa whined

"Fine." Hunter mumbled

"So are you guys still best friends?" Laura asked

"Yeah we're still best friends." Hunter smiled

"Awesome." Carissa smiled "Now that you guys are best friend's time to do what Laura and I do best."

"What's that?" Shawn asked

"Annoy you guys." Laura smirked "Dad Mark will defiantly beat you at Wrestlemania and Uncle Shawn When Carissa inducts you in to the Hall of Fame she'll make sure you're remembered as being number 17 and number 18 at Wrestlemania."

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Hunter playfully snapped at Laura if not I'll laugh when you're remembered as being number 1 on Felicity's Wrestlemania Undefeated Streak."

"If you mean her being number 1 on my undefeated streak then ok." Laura smirked

"Dad what is going on?" Felicity asked as her and Mark walked by the locker room

"Hunter and Shawn apparently being owned by their own daughters again." Mark said annoyed

"Wow they must suck as dads if that happens." Felicity said with a small laugh

"Big time." Mark said as they kept walking "Thank god we're not like that."

"Nope." Felicity said with a smile

_Me: So it worked out all in the end :D :D...Till Laura and Carissa decided to annoy their dads as always lol. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
